Happy Valentine's Day, Jazz
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day. Jazz feels a bit down spending such a special day alone. Luckily, Bumblebee comes along to make his day a whole lot better with a lil' romance x3. Oneshot. JazzxBee.


A little somethin' I whipped up for Valentine's Day. I've always wanted to experiment with a JazzxBee, so here it is! Tell me what you think about it, and if you'd like to see more of this couple.

Anyways, enjoy! And please, R&R.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, Jazz. **

Jazz dangled a leg off of a branch, casually propping his elbow in the nook between two nearby him. He let his head fall easily against the rough bark, turning his dark optics off into the sunset with a soft sigh.

Valentine's Day.

The day where human sparkmates exchanged gifts of affection to each other, followed by the usual, "I love you," and a kiss or two. Cybertronians didn't quite understand the whole shenanigan of _Valentine's Day_ – Why it was so special compared to any ordinary day where sparkmates could just do the same thing. Was having a special day really necessary?

Jazz shrugged to himself, twisting his lip.

Why did it matter... He was alone, on the day where many others were caught in love.

They might as well dub the day, Singles Awareness Day.

His thoughts were cut short when his audio receptors caught the sound of nearing footsteps, making him bring his leg onto the branch again. Jazz's optics watched as a yellow and black form ambled to a patch of grass in front of the tree he was resting in, the fixed wings on the walking mech's back fluttering as he looked off into the distance, his hands set on his hips.

Jazz couldn't mistake the golden armor that reflected the sun's rays like a gigantic mirror, almost blinding to his optics. The armor was hard to unrecognize, its overall shape and manner as it well fit on the mech's body was signature. But, the wings alone gave the mech away.

Bumblebee, his fellow comrade and squad member.

Jazz felt his coolant surge warm through his systems, his optics transfixed on Bumblebee. Whenever he saw the mech, his spark thudded. He never really knew why it did, but something about the younger mech made him…nervous?

Or was it…excited?

He didn't know.

He sat up on the tree branch, accidently scrambling clumsily and snapping a thin twig in half. He winced, watching as the yellow mech looked around, scanning, his antennae perking. Jazz froze as Bumblebee turned, his bright blue optics darting around before they fell upon him.

Bumblebee smiled, crossing his arms as his weight shifted to one side. "Jazz?"

Jazz blinked, grinning sheepishly. "Uh-Uhm, hey." He said, throwing a lazy wave.

The yellow mech stepped over. "Well, what're you doing up there?"

Jazz made a face. "J-Just…sitting."

"Sitting? Out here all by yourself?"

Jazz nodded nervously.

"…On a day like this?" Bumblebee's voice cooed, suddenly deeper.

The way he said that sent Jazz's spark on fire.

Jazz gulped. "Y-Yeah," he choked. "I guess I shouldn't be, huh?"

Bumblebee laughed. "Why don't you come down here? Next to me?" He smiled wider.

The second-in-command shrugged, gripping onto tree branches with both hands. He swung himself gracefully down from one level of the tall tree to the next, soon swinging off and planting his feet firm on the grassy ground. He looked up and met Bumblebee's blue optics, feeling his spark beat even faster as the mech grinned at him.

"Very impressive, Jazz," he complimented.

Jazz shrugged. "Hey, I try," he smiled, feeling suddenly calmer around Bumblebee.

Bumblebee chuckled, starting to turn. "Walk with me," he said, his optics flaring warmly.

Jazz grinned and strolled to Bumblebee's side, walking beside the mech along the grassy trail. He watched the taller mech as he took on the golden rays of the sun, holding them delicately on his armor, reflecting them softly, yet keeping some for a beautiful glow that sent Jazz's spark furious. He tried to keep his optics ahead of him, but he had to admit to that nagging fact in the back of his processor…

Bumblebee was handsome.

Jazz smiled inwardly, looking down at the mech's hand. Stealthily, he eased out his own, letting a few fingers brush against the mech's, awaiting acceptance to go further. Bumblebee whirred and looked down at his hand, then to Jazz with a smile. Chuckling, he took the second-in-command's hand, giving it a friendly squeeze as they continued down the trail, hand-in-hand. Jazz held in the urge to go any further until they reached yet another patch of grass, not too far from a lookout cliff that gave a perfect view of the sunset. Bumblebee sat, leading Jazz to sit at his side.

The yellow mech slowly extending his legs with a sigh, leaning back to set his wings on the grass, lying flat. He turned his head to Jazz, smiling. He found it funny how the simple gesture could make the second-in-command's optics flare so brightly, his hand's grip on his suddenly tighter. Jazz easily lie down on his back, easing down close next to Bumblebee.

The yellow mech grinned, slipping a gentle arm around Jazz's shoulders. Jazz gave in to the action, tucking his head against Bumblebee's neck, letting the younger mech nuzzle his cheekplate on top of his head. His hand joined his again, clasping, his yellow fingers slipping between his at his side.

"Comfy?" whispered Bumblebee into Jazz's receptor, smiling.

Jazz shuddered at the low sound, barely nodding. "Y-Yeah," was all he managed to spit out. He tensed as he felt Bumblebee's hand release his, his fingers trailing down his side oh-so-gently. They came to a stop at his thighs, then began to massage deeply into the silver metal, making Jazz squirm in pleasure. Bumblebee purred to him and Jazz pressed his head to the part of the mech's throat where the sounds came, listening to them as his receptor pressed against the area.

Bumblebee chuckled. "You like that don't you, Jazz?" he droned deeply, his voice echoing in Jazz's receptor.

Jazz grinned, moving in time to Bumblebee's gentle nuzzled. "I _love_ it."

Bumblebee whirred, curiously moving his fingers across Jazz's thigh, walking them up the mech's stomach. He chuckled as the second-in-command tensed at his actions and let out a breathy laugh, his form extending. He made a low sound as Bumblebee let his palm rub over his spark chamber, the curious yellow mech lifting his head to look his big blue optics into Jazz's.

The smile Jazz's lips curled into was the only thing Bumblebee needed to go on.

And without a word, he leaned down, pressing his mouth against Jazz's. His metal tongue slipped out slowly, grazing Jazz's lower lip softly before wiggling, waiting for its acceptance to be granted. Jazz willingly allowed, opening his mouth slightly with a smile, letting his hands slide up the mech's metal body, soon gripping his shoulders. Bumblebee bucked forward, deepening their kiss, grinning inwardly.

"Mmm," they moaned together.

Jazz chuckled at the young mech's curiosity, gently biting down on the metal tongue playfully, making Bumblebee whirr out in surprise. Jazz shook his head and laughed again, apologizing, turning his head to slip his own tongue deeper. Bumblebee's drew back, then shyly moved forward, massaging, playfully wriggling. The two mech's optics opened and they stared at each other. Bumblebee's flared electric blue, making Jazz's coolant surge.

"…Love you," the young mech murmured.

Jazz grinned. "Love you, too."

Laughing quietly, Bumblebee closed his optics again, moving his mouth to Jazz's neck. He nibbled and kissed between chuckles, soon murmuring something Jazz couldn't understand into his metal skin. The second-in-command laughed at the yellow mech's tickling kisses and soft bites, letting his fingers slip between open space between Bumblebee's stomach plating and gently caress wires that made up his protoform body. He laughed softly as Bumblebee shuddered, uttering out a moan.

The yellow mech's mouth returned to Jazz's and he pressed his lips hard as he felt his sensitive wires being tugged, his faceplate drenched in pleasure, almost displayed as pain. He shivered, managing to gulp as he took in a sharp breath, pressing against Jazz.

"J-Jazz, please…" he breathed, groaning at the sensations. "…E-Easy…Ohh…"

Jazz only smiled in their kiss, easily digging his fingers deeper between the armor plates, deeper into the wires. Bumblebee gasped in a cry of shock, gripping Jazz suddenly with most of his strength. Jazz grinned inwardly, reaching further and further until he reached the very skin that made up Bumblebee's protoform body, the very sensitive metal that lay beneath all of the wires.

He knew it was a little far for the young mech, but he couldn't resist.

Bumblebee was so vulnerable, innocent to his gestures.

Bumblebee bucked back and let out a cry of pleasure, his entire frame shuddering. His groan sent Jazz's coolant surging, and he dug deeper until the mech screamed out again, his head falling to his shoulder.

"J-Jazz," he breathed his name, fluttering open his optics. "N-No…A-Ahh…Easy."

Jazz shook his head naughtily, letting his fingers search deeper until they stroked against the smooth metal, sending Bumblebee's body overwhelming shudders and twitches of joy through his circuitry systems, his spark thrumming quickly. His breaths came quickly in and out, the vents in his chest sending cool air against Jazz's, as they were pressed against each other. Jazz slowly removed his fingers, brushing them delicately up the young mech's neck, gently tussling the wires to calm him. He felt the mech's spark beating against his, the little flutters it gave him pleasing him even more.

"J-Jazz…" he said in a breath, opening his optics.

"Bee," his name came back softly.

Bumblebee moved his head in time with the gesture, craning his neck gently, letting Jazz explore his neck's wiring. The mech soon calmed, the rapid thrums against Jazz's chest soon dying down to a mild, steady rhythm.

Jazz leaned down to Bumblebee's receptor, continuing to fiddle with the wires. "M'sorry, Bee," he murmured, dark optics looking into the bright blue. "…If I went too far."

Bumblebee shook his head, optics drooped, yet still smiling. "Y-You didn't," he choked out, his voice processors crackling online. "…I-I'm just not u-used to…the sensations."

Jazz smiled at his love, thumbing over the mech's wonderfully shaped faceplate. "You did great, Bee," he chuckled, leaning down a little further. "You did wonderful."

Bumblebee smiled in a light laugh, lifting his chin up to lock his mouth with Jazz's, kissing passionately. His hand slid to the mech's spark chamber, yellow fingers gently clawing into the metal. His hand rattled as he felt Jazz chuckle, pressing his mouth harder for the last moment until he pulled away. But, Bumblebee couldn't cease, nudging his head into the metal where Jazz's spark lay, whirring pleasantly. He kissed Jazz's chest, then turned his big optics up, grinning from receptor-to-receptor.

Purring, he moved his arms around Jazz's neck. He kissed him one last time, letting Jazz kiss back softly on his cheekplate.

Bumblebee let Jazz draw him into his arms tightly, the young mech's head against Jazz's. His optics meeting Jazz's as they warmed to a deep blue, Bumblebee smiled from receptor-to-receptor, leaning down before he cooed to Jazz deeply, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
